


Lattes and Foam Hearts

by Heki564



Series: ColdAtom Week 2016 [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, ColdAtom Week 2016, Earth-2, M/M, Mayor Snart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 18:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6716473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heki564/pseuds/Heki564
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mayor Snart hated being confined to an office for hours on end so occasionally he would find solace in his favorite cafe with his favorite barista.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lattes and Foam Hearts

Mayor Snart hated being confined to an office for hours on end. Four walls never looked more like a cage then after eight hours of paperwork. Occasionally he would get a break when his sister felt the whim to annoy him, but other than that it was just him and those four walls. By noon on Wednesday, as per usual, Len had enough. He shoved his paperwork away from him and made his way out of his office. Months of practice allowed him to easily avoid his security on the way out, leaving him without an escort on his way to his favorite cafe.

Atomic Coffee was a small cafe known only by a few patrons. For how good it was, there weren't nearly enough customers. Of course, that could just be Len being bias. He had discovered the cafe on one of his unsupervised trips through the city over a month ago. However, what kept him coming back to the shop wasn't so much the coffee, but a certain barista. 

When Len arrived at the shop he was the only customer in the small building. He was slightly disappointed to see his barista wasn't behind the counter, but instead was another he knew fairly well. "Mayor Snart." She grinned. "What can I get you today?"

"Hello, Kendra." He smiled back at her, hiding his disappointment behind it. Though, before he could order, a familiar and welcome voice interrupted him.

"I got this one Kendra." Ray didn't take his eyes off of Len while politely moving Kendra out of the way. His smile was charming as always. "Your usual, I take it?"

"Why Raymond, you know me so well." He enjoyed the way the barista's name sounded in his usual drawl. They have been going back and forth for a month now, dancing around the obvious attraction for each other. He was sure Ray knew he was the only reason Len came back to the cafe regularly, just as he knew Ray didn't put foam hearts in just anyone's latte. In fact, it may be the exact reason he ordered it every time he came.

Ray chuckled. "Well after a month I would assume so." He rang up Len's usual order then took the money he offered for it, fingers brushing only a bit longer than necessary. "You can sit and we'll get it right out for you."

Len nodded and headed to his usual spot, far enough away from the window but still able to glance outside. He watched Ray work in silence, only glancing at his phone once to see the missed texts and calls from his assistant. 

Hartley should really know better by now. Len was always sneaking out but would return within a few hours. Though he supposed this fact never actually stopped his assistant from worrying. He shot a quick text back if only to keep the man from worrying. 

Ray came over a few seconds after to place the mug in front of him with a cheerful smile. "Enjoy."

Grinning back and not taking his eyes off of him, Len replied, "Oh, I'm sure I will, Raymond." He watched Ray retreat back behind the counter before he looked down at the cup. The sight of the usual foam heart put a smile on his face that only grew larger once he spotted the numbers on the napkin beneath the mug. He quickly looked to the barista, matching the grin he saw on the other man's face. It was about time.


End file.
